Lifted
by Guardian MusicWolf
Summary: Victor Hugo once said "Music expresses that which cannot be put into words, yet cannot remain silent." Which encompasses every range of emotion from joy to sorrow, stress to peace, anger to love.


_AN: I do not own Naruto nor __You Raise Me Up__ by Celtic Women. This is for amusement only, because I doubt that I could get any money for this._

_Lifted_

"Yet again, father is upset with me. I do what I can, even to the point of making a new technique that doubles as defense and offense, have taken the Jyuuken to a new level or so I thought with increased flexibility and little rigidness but nothing satisfies him."

Hinata said all this to herself as she walked towards her private sanctuary.

Two years ago on her 16th birthday, Hinata had started renting out an apartment in a separate part of town, away from the Hyuuga compound. There in her secrete hideaway, lies her greatest treasure and secrete that only Kurenai, the women who was both Sensei and surrogate mother, knew about and helped her with.

It was a piano that was a gift from Kurenai. It sat in Hinata's refuge with only a few chairs, a refrigerator with a small amount of provisions, and a small futon for her to sleep on when the compound became unbearable.

As she neared the apartment, Hinata started thinking about the other part of her life that gave her unbounded joy. That was her closest friend Naruto Uzumaki. They had been friends since their days at the Academy, but only recently have started going on the occasional date as friends.

They weren't serious dates or even going 'steady', though Hinata longed to be Naruto's one and only. The only problem to that right now was that Hinata still lacked the courage to tell him how she has felt after all of these years. Of how she loves him more and more with each passing day and how he has lifted her spirits to higher highs than any other person possible. Even on her worst days as soon as they meet, her troubles seem to melt away.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment she knew exactly what she wanted and needed to do.

She set her stuff by the door and sat by her treasured instrument and began to play and sing in a soft soprano voice that sounded as light as angel's feathers. She began to perform for herself the song she wrote for her most precious person:

_When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_When I am still and waiting in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_Elsewhere _

_(minutes earlier)_

Naruto was walking around a different part of town than he is use to. The reason, he is trying to sort out his emotions.

'Why can't I get her off my mind? We've gone out a couple times as friends, yet now whenever I think about what I want in life I always wind up away from my old goals of being a great Hokage. Now I seem to picture her with me when I am up there accepting the mantle. Maybe I should talk to someone about this.

'Wait, doesn't her sensei live around her? If I remember right, Kurenai lives in this apartment building.'

As Naruto climbed the stairs he thought he heard something drifting in the air. A beautiful and peaceful melody that instantly calmed his mind and eased his troubled heart filled his ears.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

"_Oh Naruto, I wish that I could tell you that to your face. I want to say I love you, that it is because of you I am better than I could possibly be on my own."_

'That was Hinata? Wow her voice is amazing. She loves me? Is that what I am feeling? Yeah, yeah that is it. I love her. I have an idea.'

_Inside with Hinata_

'Well, I guess I have to be going now. I feel a little better now, I just wish that I could muster the courage to tell him.'

As Hinata gathered her belongings and opened the door, she saw a single red rose with a note attached:

_Meet me in Gekkou Teien* by the pond at 7:30 for a special dinner date. _

_Love Naruto._

Hinata could not believe her eyes.

'When did he put that here? Well I am glad that I have nice clothes here for when I stay late so I don't have to go home. It is 5;00 now so I better get ready.'

_7:30 at the Park_

Hinata approached the appointed spot wearing a soft blue kimono with a light floral design done in silver. As she neared the pond she noticed a blanket lying on the ground with candles, two plates, and serving dishes containing tuna rolls, shrimp tempura, and teppanyaki beef with steamed rice.

"All homemade, all your favorites and no ramen," a voice sounded behind her.

She turned around to find Naruto dressed in a simple black kimono with dark blue trim.

Her heart pounded as the one she loved walked towards her with a bouquet of calla lilies, her favorite flower.

"I hope you enjoy our date tonight. I made the food myself and wanted to surprise you with something nice."

"Naruto, I don't know what to say. This is amazing. When did you get this together?"

"This afternoon."

They sat down and started to eat the meal that had been set out.

"Hinata, there is something that I want to tell, something important."

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, lately I have been having weird feelings, feelings that I can't explain. Used to be I only thought of being a Hokage. But now I want more, I can't see me up there without someone by my side. That someone that I see is you. Hinata, I love you."

Shock, surprise and uncontrollable joy were written all over her face. She finally heard what she longed to hear all of her life. She was only able to make out four words until tears of joy overtook her.

"I love you, too."

Under the moonlight, the hugged and shared their first kiss.

"Naruto, how did you know where to leave the message for me to meet you here tonight?"

"I was walking around a different part of town trying to figure out what all was on my mind lately. I remembered hearing that Kurenai lived near where I was walking and decided to ask her if she could help me. As I walked up to her apartment I heard a beautiful song followed by someone saying '_Naruto, I wish that I could tell you that to your face. I want to say I love you, that it is because of you I am better than I could possibly be on my own.' _ I then realized that it was your voice that was singing and in that moment I realized that I loved you. I have all along just, I couldn't realize it."

"That song was one that I wrote for you and it says that you are the one who raises me to be more than I can possibly be on my own. I love you for that and for your undying courage, and for how you are willing to open up to me with no mask on."

"Do you think that I can hear the song in full?"

"Okay,

_When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_When I am still and waiting in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be."_

"That is the most beautiful song I have ever heard."

"Thank you, Naruto. All of that is true. You have and you always will lift me up."

_* translates to Moonlight Park_


End file.
